


A Meeting By Moonlight

by eiremauve



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiremauve/pseuds/eiremauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a livejournal fanficathon. Prompt was: then look for me by moonlight, watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell may bar the way. After a mission fails, Rachel and Tobias talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting By Moonlight

You know those days when everything seems to go wrong? When nothing not only doesn't go according to plan, but in such a way that there's no way to alter the plan and still basically achieve your goals? My friends and I had one of those days.

It started off as a perfectly normal mission. A whole bunch of people from the Yeerk Peace Movement (seems like an oxymoron, huh? But Cassie swears they're the real deal and they do seen to want this war to end). So of course we have to rescue them.

The plan was to sneak in as saw scaled vipers, because they were tiny, poisonous and happened to match the décor, bite the jailers, have Ax demorph and let them out and we all go away happy.

Except they weren't where we were expecting. In fact, it turned out that they had already been shipped to another area. And instead of random mooks, we had to escape Visser 3. Again.

And so Tobias and I found ourselves walking along to my place.

"I hate missions where all we do is get creamed." I grumbled to Tobias. "I mean if we had actually done something, like kill that Visser jerk, I would have been thrilled. Somebody has to do, or eventually he's going to kill one of us." I put my left arm around his waist. He's a decent fighter; he even has a killer instinct like me if he follows the instincts of a red-tailed hawk. But I still feel protective. I may have no sense of self-preservation, but I do have a sense of Tobias-preservation.

Tobias gave me his patented sweet, sad smile.

"He is kind of hard to kill." Tobias said.

"Whatever. I'll figure out how to take him. I'll commander a space ship and go around to find a morph that can beat a what looks suspiciously like a giant three-headed dog." I said.

"You could ask Ax." Tobias suggested.

"Yeah! He could probably figure out how to build one, if we stole the right materials. And so next time, we will totally kick the Visser's ass." I said with satisfaction, giving Tobias a hug.

Then Tobias gave me a light kiss on my cheek, and I gave him one on his lips.

"Let's go fly around." I said, looking up at the moon. "My mom won't notice if I get home before sunrise."

"Sure." Said Tobias, demorphing into a red-tail hawk. I morphed into bald eagle, thinking that I should really get an owl morph for nighttime flying. They made Tobias nervous, though, and so not useful for flying together.

_I can't believe that those snakes actually matched the floor of the building, though._ said Tobias in thought-speak.

_Secretly, Yeerks are big fans of saw scaled snakes and pattern their buildings after them._ I replied.

Then together Tobias and I soared into the sky.


End file.
